


A Torn Tapestry of Woven Fate

by Grisia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OC, OMC - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Reincarnation, non-canon, second life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisia/pseuds/Grisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I opened my eyes and looked into the Mirror... I saw a world of color so different from my own monochrome one... So I reached in, took my frayed thread and wove it into the beautiful world just past the Mirror's reflective surface... Little did I know that there were eyes glowing in the darkness of the Mirror's surface...and that Madness awaited me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Midnight Kaito

_….a braided shimmering thread slowly twisted in the darkness…._

_._._

Have you ever dreamt about hearing another person’s thoughts, seeing your beautiful neighbor shower behind those annoying walls, reordering time as to cause the "accidental" death of a person through a roadside accident, or manipulating objects with just the power of will alone?

A power that enables a person to do unbelievable, sometimes dark and dangerous, things that an average person can only dream of doing. My name is Kobashigawa Shiori.

I am a PSI user. And more

._.

_…slowly, ever so slowly it lost its glow then proceeded to twist some more…._

_._._

14 years ago, I died an unexpected early death. I was still at the prime age of 45, running late for work as usual. The unusual occurrence on that faithful day however, was that I had a fever of 40 degrees Celsius. In my line of business, sluggish movements and a muddled mind can cause one’s death.

I am an assassin. Or was…

The job I had that day was a one-of-a-life time opportunity for me to strike rich and retire to live a normal retiree life. Ironic isn’t it? I couldn’t resist the temptation of living in the world of normality, even with my high fever and limbs that felt (and weigh) like lead. Due to this one particular job, my life (or death) took a hundred and eighty degrees turn.

._.

_…the twisting took a turn for the worst as the constant turning caused it to stretch and fray…._

_._._

As soon as I stepped out of my living quarters, the only sound I heard was a _string_ being forcefully _stretched_ before everything returned back to normal. I brush it off as a sickness thing and continued my way towards the street.

Thanks to my extremely high fever, I didn’t notice the light had turned **bright** red, the sound of tires breaking and horns honking; trying and failing to grab my attention.

If my work _colleagues_ saw me at that moment, they would be laughing at my oh-so-tragic death. The headlines of the day would be; One of the world’s greatest assassins getting killed by a truck because he was inattentive.

I made the underworld have a new holiday to celebrate for that particular date.

Apart from feeling my bones being crushed under the weight of the truck, my blood seeping out and limbs twisting in odd angles, I couldn’t help but show a small broken smile. I’ll be free soon.

With my ridiculous high tolerance of pain due to some previous torture I received when I was younger, I couldn’t feel much of the impact until I was nearly numb of all sensations. And God it hurts.

._.

_…the fraying got worst…more treads came loose and broke…until…._

_._._

As my eyes begin to lose their focus, I caught sight of a beautiful man with sorrowful eyes looking at me. His lips were moving but the words were lost to me as the only sound I heard was a _string_ _snapping_ violently. Stupid sickness, at least let me hear what he was saying to me before I leave.

Death soon embraces me in his dark clutches as I close my heavy eyelids, leaving the world for good… that’s what I thought anyway.

._.

_… **SNAP!** …. two dimly glowing treads fell loose and into the darkness…_

_._._


	2. My Pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Midnight Kaito (from FF)

The sounds of birds were the first thing I noticed. They chipped happily and sang odd little songs. The next was the smell of sheets, not clean mind you, but sheets that gave the impression that they’ve not been changed in a while. This, while not what I expected from hell, or the underworld, wasn’t the reason for the feeling of wrongness and unease that settled into the corner of my mind that caused my instincts, instincts gained from years of constant assassination attempts, deadly missions and a life of not knowing if I’d live to see the next day, to scream.

No, the reason for the sudden need that I felt to run, and run far, was the sole fact that I. Could. NOT. Move! My inability to so much as even lift a limb was the reason for the beginnings of panic to form and slowly rise and burn until I wasn’t sure what the hell was going on but I was pretty sure that I should be dead. A fucking truck ran me over for the love of god. I was supposed to be in hell or wherever it is that people went who’ve had the blood of thousands on their hands go.

I started to struggle more and more until I was able to turn my head and face a wall. A wall with a mirror. The reflection on its surface caused me to stop all efforts of moving and stare. In the mirror’s gleaming surface was a blurry image of a crib and in the crib was a babe… a babe it seems that was me.

When that sank in, I unfroze and let loose a shriek, which I would later deny of ever doing!

As my brain could not deal with the situation any longer, it decided that fainting would be the best solution to go for.

* * *

 

_Breathe. I remind myself as I spotted my target sitting behind his desk while reviewing some sort of papers in his hand._

_His back was towards me. Now’s the chance._

_I stalk towards him with cat like motions and stopped just a few spaces behind him; raising my dagger in the air. As I brought it down, the target made a sound of displeasure while spinning his chair around._

_His eyes widen noticeably as he dodges the blade that was about to impale his heart. The cut I gave his shoulder made him scream. Panic arouses within me as his eyes lock with mine._

_“… What!?”_

_Not having even the mind to come up with any form of words, I struck him on the head with all my strength. He falls to the ground and raises his arms to block any more of my incoming strikes. My assault continues brutally while my mind remained blank._

_Before I could deal my final blow, I saw the expression on my face reflected in his eyes; emotionless._

_Bracing myself with resolve, I stab him in the heart. My target lost all his movements and before my eyes, his body became an empty shell with blood pooling around him._

_My body ceases all movements along with him as I stare dazedly at it. As adrenaline starts dying down, I snap out of my blank state._

Wha… What am I doing? This isn’t the time to space out.

How long have I been here? Minutes? Hours? How much time has passed since I came in here!? Move! I have to get out of here!

_“No wait… That isn’t the plan.”_

Settle down! You can’t have been here for long! The deed itself couldn’t have taken more than thirty seconds. Now you just have to leave! Get in, do it, get out –

_“No, no. No!” I bring my hand up to my forehead. “There was something I had to do before that…”_

… Yes. That’s it!

The money in his bag… then dispose of all evidence.

_I made my way towards the bag underneath his desk and grab the zippers._

_“Hang on… How do … How do you open this thing?”_

_My hands started trembling as my eyes begin losing focus._ Get it together, no time to just stand around! Gather the remaining evidence and go. And don’t forget the money.

_After cleaning everything up with bleach and then insuring at the smell of bleach was not noticeable, I head towards the bathroom. I need to get changed, clean the blood off…_

_I look at my reflection in the mirror._ Is… Is this me? These eyes, this dead stare… This is the face of a murderer.

_I splash some water onto my face to clean the blood that was on it._

A murderer? No. This was a job.

_I rub my hands together with soap, expecting all the blood to be gone. But they didn’t. I scrubbed and scrubbed but it didn’t disappear. I close my eyes for a few seconds tightly before opening them again. They were clean, rubbed raw but clean of the brilliant red that covered them just seconds ago._

_After changing all my bloodied clothes into clean ones, I quickly gather all my belongings and double checked that everything was in my bag before moving towards the door._

_As my gloved hands made its way towards the knob, my eyes widen at a major mistake I made._

What the hell!? The door was unlocked the whole time! Anyone at all could have just walked in here! How could I be so stupid!?

_“Hey, hey… Get it together! Make sure nobody’s outside…”_

What are you doing!? Go! Don’t lock the door you idiot! You don’t want to stay here!

I’m losing it. I can’t think straight… Shit! Not now, come on!

_I peep out the peephole and unlock the door. I put my head out and saw the elevator stopping at this particular floor. I quickly slam the door shut and lock it._

_There was suddenly someone knocking at the door. My skin is soaked in sweat and I cover my mouth to stop my erratic breathing. The door suddenly opens and my eyes widen._

_Luckily there was a chain stopping the door from being opened fully._

_“Are you in there? Dear! Open up!” The woman calls. “Hm, how odd.”_

_I hear some beeping and my victim’s phone started ringing._

_“!? Are you there? Dear, what are you doing?”_

_Tears start welling in my eyes as my mind scream at me; “_ why couldn’t you just get a normal job!?”

* * *

 

I scream as I woke up from my nightmare. Why did it have to be my first kill!? A person was shaking me but I couldn’t stop screaming and crying out, my emotions were a mess.

Said person suddenly gives me a slap of realization, making my eyes widen to stare at who would dare slap me.

“You have to get the fuck out of Egypt and back into the real world. No more swimming in that damn river! I have much better things to do then babysit an idiot who’s having a breakdown! Jeez, just accept it and MOVE THE FUCK ON!”

As my vision clears, I saw a man with raven hair and silted magenta eyes, looking at me with impatience while crossing his arms over his chest. I swear he could be my double if he were to look 40.  I give him a questioning look that just screams ‘why the fuck did you slap me!?’.

“Congratulations! You have now been reincarnated~” He grins at me. “I am what humans call the _Guide to the next world_. It wasn’t really your time to die so _we_ sent you into another world since _we_ can’t revive you. Doctors have already declared your body dead by the time I arrived. It would freak them out if a dead person were to come back to life! Haha!”

“Enjoy your new life!~” He snaps his fingers and a cloud of smoke fills the room. I gag at the overly flowery smell they gave off.

First I get run over by a truck, fainted due to shock, received a fist full of nightmares and now an eccentric guide that looks like what I do when I was alive tells me that I’m in another world because he was LATE!?

Screw this. I’m going back to sleep, if that’s even possible. Maybe when I wake up I’ll realize that this was just some screwed up nightmare due to eating bad Chinese food….

**(Time Skip – 3 months later)**

3 months since that nightmarish morning with truck, the guide, my dream of my first kill and still waking up as a baby I figured that no, this wasn’t a sick, twisted dream that my subconscious had come up with to torture me. With my luck it’d most likely be some author bored out of his or her mind and on a sadistic binge…..

“Brat, I’m going out with friends for a bit. See ya!” The woman that you could call my mother walks off, leaving a 6 months old babe ALONE at home with no baby-sitter in sight.

If I were a normal baby, I would’ve died from such a daily treatment. I learnt from one of her friends that she used some kind of drug to make my poor unfortunate father (Somewhere in Italy, a man sitting in front of his computer sneezed) think of her as his ideal woman. What she didn’t expect was that she would get knocked up. Apparently, she and her _friends_ love to conn men into giving them spare change or sex. I’m going to have a hard time trusting women now.

Also, I learnt some side-effects of my rebirth in my free time; I am a PSI user… Yeah I was excited at first; being able to bend spoons without touching them and moving objects (and myself) around in the air. Surely you would think my life is something of a dream and you would be envious of it. If that’s what you thought, you are gravely mistaken my friend. My life is completely boring and screwed up thanks to this _lovely_ benefit of a side-effect.

So what if I am able to bend spoons; do you know how troublesome it would be if I had to use chopsticks to eat curry in the future? While I could try using the fork, it would inevitably end up the same way as the spoon.

This is a joke. It’s true I received powers that are beyond unimaginable, but I didn’t ask for it! I have lived my life for only a week, yet there is neither anger nor sorrow, but also no happiness or joy. Only utter boredom and disappointment at the woman I called my mother.

But due to my powers developing in an early age, I am able to survive in this empty house.

What ever happened to my wish of living in the _white_ world? Will that ever be achieved somehow? Cue horror struck face with lightning flashes in the background.

Let us all not forget the powers would and will grow stronger when a person matures. Argh, I knew it! The world hates me. Perhaps I did something stupid in my past, past life.

Now, what could I do for the day when that woman is with her friends? Sleep? Alright.

As I close my eyes to rest my mind, I hear the sound of bells jingling, someone caressing my cheek and tying some sort of string around my neck.

_"Don’t lose it; our paths will cross sooner than later.”_


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Midnight Kaito (From FF.net)

**Tsunayoshi & Shiori by Midnight Kaito**

[ ](http://imgur.com/K1b0LH8)

**(Age: 1)**

Months have passed by and I have yet to open my mouth to speak, not even towards the woman who gave birth to me. Currently, she’s holding me up like I’m some kind of infected zombie, which is at arm length.

“Listen here you stupid brat. I’m sick and tired of taking care of your damn ass. So… You’ll be living there –“ she turns me towards a rather huge mansion-like building. “with lots of fucking screaming children.”

I observe the building a little longer, it looks old since it’s covered in cracks and … unexplainable goo-like substance, typical red bricks and an old clock in the middle. I shift my eyes towards the building’s sign which a black cat stood atop; Mira Orphanage.

I was wondering when she’ll throw me away, this was unexpectedly early, but luckily I have already prepared myself for the worst. Getting thrown away by the people who brought me into this world isn’t the first time. I could, and would handle this with a calm and rational mind. Even if I thought that the cat on the sign seemed to be mocking me.

She enters the building without further ado and heads straight towards the office. Without even knocking (rude woman), she shoves the door open and settle down in front of the desk. The person beside said desk had her hand over her chest, probably due to shock.

She quickly regains her bearings. “H-hello there. Welcome to Mira Orphanage, how may I be of assistance Mrs…”

“ _Miss_ Angelica. I found this kid outside of my home with a letter saying that his family has insufficient funding for his upbringing. I myself am unable to help him as I am having a hard time coping with more than just a few part-time jobs.” Lies spew out of her mouth like it was a natural occurrence. It disgusts me that this woman could throw away her own blood without any form of guilt.

“You’ve done a good thing ( _insert snort here_ ). What is the young one’s name? Is it indicated inside the letter?”

“Shiori. Kobashigawa Shiori.”

Angelica hands me over after filling in some documents. Just as the door slowly closes, I see her grinning madly. _Disgusting_.

“Don’t worry child, this place might not look the part, but it’s wonderful. I’m sure you’ll make lots of friends.” She smiles at me reassuringly.

I didn’t bother giving her any indication that I was listening. My mind is only filled with one particular thought; _is my existence that unwanted?_

Other than the main caretaker introducing me to the rest of the staffs, showing me around (even if normal one year olds would not understand), and placing me with the rest of the children, I begin feeling more and more empty.

In just a week, I am already declared and deemed a _freak of nature_ , as the children put it, around the orphanage.

The caregivers here are nicer than her, but they kept a distance away from me. Though I don’t know the reason why, I _heard_ from another orphan that it was due to my appearance. I wonder if I was that ugly in their eyes.

Due to my curious nature, I decided to sneak into the caretaker’s room since there are no mirrors all around with the exception of that room. I walk in a slow motion towards the room and stare at the old wooden door.

As expected, it was locked. I move my hand towards the knob and flick my wrist; an audible _click_ could be heard. While entering the dark room, I switch the lights with a passing thought and stand in front of a full-length mirror.

I take in my appearance with a raise of an eyebrow. I have white spiky hair with side bangs that frame my baby-fat covering face, narrowed yet sleepy red eyes; making me look like I was glaring while being bored at the same time (which was weird), and awfully pale skin. With the combination of my skin tone and my whitish pajamas, I could only think of myself looking like some sort of psychopathic child (which I am not).

All in all, I am an albino. I stare at my reflection for a few minutes longer before declaring that I have received my looks from my father as I have no recognition of any of my mother’s features. I sigh while thinking that my appearance is considered _average_ at best.

As I turn around, I missed seeing my reflection’s expressionless mask morph into a smirk in the mirror’s gleaming surface.

I made sure that everything is neatly in place before going out of the room and locking the door; as if it was never touched in the first place.

* * *

 

**(Age: 3)**

The feeling of my blood, or lack of blood, in my hands could only be blamed at certain people in front of me; my teachers. They’re giving me hell by surrounding me with children –screaming and shouting children– and making me feel trapped. Instincts that have been drilled into me shout out that it was too cramped; _what if a group of terrorist came?_ It keeps saying.

While the teachers are busy introducing themselves and clapping their hands together with those noisy children, I force myself to relax. It wouldn’t be good to lash out like a cornered animal.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself, sweetie?” One of the teachers said while she smiles at a brunet sitting next to me.

“H-h-hello! Tsu-kun’s na-name S-S-S-Sawa-wada Ts-tsunayoshi.” He stutters out. The children all seem to look at him strangely before laughing and pointing out that he talks funny. The poor kid’s face was beet red.

“When people judge somebody, it becomes a fixed idea and an impression that lasts.” I whisper softly, not noticing that the stuttering boy had looked my way.

The teachers soon controlled the children’s volume and waves at me. “What about you, sweetie?”

“…”

“Telling others about yourself is how you make new friends! No need to be shy~” She chirps cheerfully.

“I do not require friends…” Before she could argue, I quickly add on. “But I suppose I could do a quick introduction. My name is Shiori, Kobashigawa Shiori.”

The children continue introducing themselves until the last person finishes.

“… Alright! Now that we all know each other, let’s play! And remember, sharing is caring.” She said with a wink. The kids excitedly run to a box full of toys while forming groups together and playing with each other.

Some were even fighting with one another for a single Lego brick. I shake my head at their antics; children will forever be a mystery to me; always happy by the slightest things.

I somewhat pity the teachers that work as kindergarten caretakers. Children have a lack of control over their emotions and actions; leading them to tend to _scream_ at random moments or run all over the place without a care in the world. They’re really insensitive and selfish monsters that have ever roamed the earth. Not to mention that they often cry due to falling down and obtaining bruises or cuts.

While I was thinking about the mysteries of children, I hear an adult’s voice scolding some kid about playing with fire. “Renji-kun! You can get hurt if you play with fire! Where did you get that lighter anyway?”

“Ehhhh? Papa use always!”

“It’s better not to touch it. What if you accidently dropped it, it could burn the whole place down.” She dramatically moves her arms into a swishing motion as if describing a huge fire.

* * *

 

_“…-niisan! Play with me!” A child no older than the age of five rush towards me with a big grin on his baby-fat covering face._

_A smile forms on my otherwise emotionless mask as I hold out my hand towards him. He unhesitantly grabs said hand and pulls me towards a mansion..._

_… A mansion which suddenly erupts into bright raging reddish orange flames…._

_“Why…?” I look down at him; my smile vanishes instantly at the burn marks covering his body._

_I threw his hand away as if it was infected with a virus, shaking my head in denial. No… No…_

_“Why did you burn me? Why did you burn my home, my family!? …..niisan!?” He screams with bloodied tears coming out from his empty eye sockets._

_No, no… NO! I didn’t –_

* * *

 

My unintentional flashback was luckily cut short by someone tapping on my shoulder. I quickly breathe in deeply to calm my erratic heartbeat.

“H-hello!” Said person stutters out a greeting.

I turn to look over my shoulder to see brown fluffy hair. “… Hello to you too.”

“A-ano, Tsu-kun’s S-sawada T-T-Tsunayoshi. Call Tsu-kun T-Tsuna.”

._.

_“I’m ---. Who you, niisan?”_

._.

“Shiori.” I reply to him in a monotonously, making the boy –Tsuna –flinch.

._.

_“Just a passerby, do not mind me, child.”_

_._._

“S-shiowi-kun ok? In p-p-pain?” He moves forward cautiously while bringing his hand towards my face.

I take a step back while shaking my head to throw the memories away. What does he mean that _I’m in pain?_

I shift my eyes into another direction and turn around swiftly, just in time as a ball came hurling on the spot that I was once at. “You’ll only get hurt if you have friends. They’re weak points that people can expose and use against you. And that’s something I do not need or wish to have.” I whisper.

Without looking back, I walk away from him, not once noticing the look of pure determination that shone through his eyes, screaming; _I’ll be his friend!_

* * *

 

**(Time Skip) Age: 4**

Tsuna. Won’t. Leave. Me. Alone! He has been trying to get my attention for the past year. It has become harder and harder to resist such a cute animal–ahem, child– like him when he turns his puppy dog eyes on me. Just imagine a puppy trying its hardest to get your attention by whimpering. It’s unbearable and I’m weak to animals! Except maybe to the stray black cat who’s always in the orphanage, I swear the thing always seems to be mocking me!

I sigh and turn to face him, “Why would you ever want me, of all people, to be your friend? There are other kids you can bother.”

He didn’t seem to mind my rude reply as he was (obviously) used to how I am by now, “Y-you wook wike y-you c-could need a f-f-fwiend.” He tilts his head cutely, making my hand twitch. _Must resist petting._

“Fine, I’ll be your friend if you accept one of my condition –“ he looks at me with hope filled eyes, dammit! “follow me to Namimori Shopping Mall after  school.”

“W-why do y-you wa-want to go t-thewe?”

“I need a change of appearance.” I reply matter-of-factly.

I turn towards the bench while Tsuna follows after me, still blabbering nonsense that went into my left ear and out the other.

* * *

After making sure that Tsuna has already called his mother to inform her about his shopping trip, we headed towards Namimori Shopping Mall to buy my things. We entered a store with a wide range of products.

“Good afternoon you two. Are you lost?” A teenager with the shop’s sale assistant uniform bends down while smiling at us gently.

“No we are not. I would like to look at the selection for children.” She stares at me for a second longer before ushering me to the children’s section.

I quickly scan the rows of clothes and stop when three things caught my eye; a long white hoodie, a black short sleeve shirt with the words _Keep Clear_ and black sweatpants.

”What do you think, Tsunayoshi-kun?” I ask him after stepping out of the changing room.

“Shiwo-kun wook good!” He claps a reply

A small smile appears on my face before it disappears completely once a clerk comes into view. I slam the door close to change back into the Namimori’s Kindergarten uniform. I wonder why there is a uniform in the first place…

After purchasing the clothing and a black with white outline sneakers, I head towards a barber shop.

“Why hello there little boy, where are your parents?” The old man asks with a small smile.

“I need a haircut.” I didn’t bother replying and sat myself down on one of the unoccupied chairs.

He made his way towards me and we began discussing what kind of hair would suit me. Tsuna kept having that adorable cute confused look on his face that made my inner self squeal in delight.

Eventually, my hair ended up looking like soft, spiky untamable bed-hair. After giving the kind old man his money, Tsuna and I continue walking around the mall, searching for a nice pair of framed glasses.

“N-ne, Shiwo-kun. Ov-over  t-thewe.” Tsuna points at a shop we passed.

I look towards said shop, giving it a once-over before walking to it with Tsuna in tow. When we enter the shop, we were greeted by a white haired man with round glasses and green Japanese traditional clothing.

“Welcome~”  He politely smiles at us while crouching down to our eye level.

 “I’m looking for –“ He cut me off by shoving something onto my face. I gave a (manly) squeak in surprise –which I would deny in the future– before snatching said item to take a look at it.

It was a checkered black and white rectangular set of glasses. I place it back on and turn to face Tsuna.

“…”

“Waa! Y-you wook c-c-cute, Shiwo-kun!” Tsuna praised with a smile on his adorable face. To hide my embarrassment, I push said glasses upwards, making them glint maliciously.

“I’ll give it to you free since I’m closing shop soon anyway~” The man says cheerfully, pushing the both of us out of the store and slamming it into our backs; making Tsuna land face first and me doing an unintentional hand flip before straightening up. The people in front of us had their jaws hanging at seeing a four year old do a flip perfectly.

 “Oww…” Tears began gathering at the corner of Tsuna’s eyes. I inwardly panic as I walk towards him to pull him up, not minding his shock expression before dusting his clothes.

After deeming his clothes clean, I grab his hand unconsciously and pull him towards the direction of the mall’s exit, intending to walk him home. Who knows what things pedophiles would do if they were to spot him. Honestly the kid was too cute and cuddly for his own good, it didn’t help that Tsuna was way too naïve for his own good. While my mind begins thinking of escape plans for ambushes, I didn’t notice that a small hand had interlocked our fingers together until I caught a glimpse of our reflections on a pet shop window which displayed a pair of cats playing. Sighing, I let him keep our hands interlocked; it’d be less likely for me to lose him if I had a hold of him…at least that’s what I told myself.

The walk to his house was silent. “Here we are.” I snatch my hand back and walk away, but not before looking behind and giving him a small nod of thanks.

He waves back at me with a happy smile on his face and before I knew it, he became a daily visitor in my life.

 I never once regretted letting him into my heart.


	4. Tiring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Midnight Kaito

Being with Tsuna is… tiring. Really tiring. The moment you take your eyes off him, he would wonder away, trip on air, run into bullies or worst a pedophile; the first two already gave me a headache, add number three and it would be a migraine and I didn’t even **want** to think about number four. As I said, tiring. I didn’t even want to know how he hasn’t been kidnaped and sold or raped yet with the way he tended to wander and disappear. I groaned at just the thought. Honestly was he some sort of magnet for trouble? How the hell did Nana deal with this all day, every day of the week without having the urge to lock Tsuna up in a tower and not let him out? I sure as hell was tempted after the 5 th man I caught offering Tsuna candy and chased away. Brat was lucky.

The only good thing that came about from this week was that I _finally_ taught him how to not talk in third person, much to Nana's annoyance, she thought it cute for some odd reason, and my happiness, not that I showed it.

Since getting waking up and finding out that I was reincarnated into a baby I did my best to show that I'm _not_ a veteran assassin (habits die hard… ** _really_** hard). I _tried_ rather hard to not imagine how a particular person could kill using a chopstick or by poison on the toilet door handle (I always insisted on sitting somewhere we can see the entrance and toilet together) while eating in a diner. Key word being **tried** , I failed…spectacularly. Giving up I decided to distract myself and expand my skills that don't involve anything violent….at least I hoped they wouldn’t.

I decided to take up inventing weird things to make Tsuna scream bloody murder and get me some amusement as well….time to be cliché and find an abandoned warehouse to house my experiments and inventions….

* * *

 

**Age: 4**

"Shiwo-chwan, whatchu doooiin'?" A cute voice asks from my rear.

"… Gravity laser gun." I mumble while my hands busy with wiring the pure white gun on my wooden table. I had found my perfect warehouse to hide my lab in a few short months after my decision and it was a decision I didn’t regret, unlike a great number in my previous life. I even brought Tsuna along and I can’t tell you the amount of amusement I got from all of the cute fluffy brunette kid’s reactions to my experiments and my testing them out on him.

The cute fluffy brunette child walks up to me to take a look over my shoulder at what I am currently making this time. He tilts his head to the right cutely while frowning, "What it do?"

I ensure all the wiring is in place before closing the lid and turning towards my guinea pig –ahem, visitor. "Mm, you'll see." Not bothering to explain further, I point the realistic looking gun towards the freaked out child. "Won't hurt. Promise."

Tsuna HIIIIE-ed while trying to find a way out of his situation. Not bothered by the display in front of me, I pull the trigger. A blue-ish glow surrounds the panicking Tsuna.

"HIIIIIIIIIE!"

"Hmm…" I rub my chin when the light dies down and nothing happens. Maybe I mixed the chemicals wrongly?

"S-S-S-SHIWO-CHWAN!" Or maybe the wiring was wrong, different wires in different places?

"Shiwoooo-chwaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Or perhaps I set the anti-gravity field a little lesser than intended?

"SHIWO!" Tsuna practically yelled into my ear. I turn my head towards him in annoyance and tadah, Tsuna is busy waving his arms like he's trying to swim with tears in his eyes.

"I see, it worked…" I mutter while pressing the 'Start' button on my stop watch, "Didn't you say you wished to be an astronaut when you grow up? This is how an astronaut's daily life feels like." I continue my explanations while observing for any side-effects.

"TSU-KUN WANTS DOWN! TSU-KUN NO WANT BE ASTWONAUT NO MORWE!" he shrieks with all his tiny lungs could hold. Sheesh, I was being supportive giving him some real experience but, nooooo. Why would I make this type of gun without a reason anyway? Sigh.

"Mm. What did I say about speaking in third person?" I question sternly while my face remain serene.

"N-n-not to bwe w-wike a psycho obsessive blonde b-but Ts– I don't know anyone like that." Tsuna cries with flaying arms.

How could he not know his own father? I narrowed my eyes, am I missing something? When is his day of birth anyway? Deciding that a true friend would know when their friend's birthday is, and being a good friend I am, I questioned him "Your day of birth?"

"October f-fourteen." Ok he's still 4. I should make something that he actually likes and not scream in horror at for his birthday.

I give him a barely seen nod and continue tapping my foot impatiently. What if this doesn't have a time limit? Dammit, "Tsuna." He looks at me curiously "when you get down, shout."

Not bothering to hear his reply, I quickly assemble my materials to make an Anti-Gravity laser gun, black in colour that is. I wouldn't want to mix my inventions up.

As I silently work, Tsuna eventually calms and started to float around with a content look on his face as he looked at the landscape, not minding that he is currently 6feet off the ground. "Don't float too high–" he opens his mouth to protest "I wouldn't want my first and only friend to be smashed to the ground like some kind of watermelon if the effect magically vanishes."

He pales.

"And do refrain from going to the lavatory while in this condition. All your bodily waste and fluid would have a similar effect you're currently under in. Take note that I would not clean up after the mess you'll make if you do. "

He becomes a whiter shade of pale that he was previously in.

"One more thing –" he trembles when my serene expression turns into a serious one "I don't know if the gun has any side effects so if you feel… funny, tell me immediately."

A whimper could be heard after a few seconds of silence.

* * *

 

**3 hours later**

And done.

It took a little longer than I intended due to my inexperience in making anything apart from my previous experiments and a sandwich.

Finally, I acquired a rather large headache with Tsuna whining that he needs to go to the toilet every 5 friggin minutes. Getting enough of his petty whining, I point the newly made gun at him (after taking note that he's just barely above ground) and pulled the trigger.

Upon landing on his posterior end, he screams his usual scream and proceeds to look at me with a blank expression that could be mistaken for mine. "You should givwe me a warning next time, not that I want anothwer torture twip to no twoilet land."

… It's true what they say. A child learns by watching and listening to other people or adults.

Tsuna scrambles to his feet and quickly runs to my underground lavatory, screaming  _toilet_  all the way. See if I make anything for that ungrateful child again. I wipe the sweat accumulated on my forehead with the sleeve of my white lab coat.

Gosh that was tiring.


	5. Sawada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Midnight Kaito

It has been a year since I started inventing new things for Tsuna's convenience (I have no idea why every time I produce a new object, his face would turn sheet white) and my entertainment. Since I would feel too exposed in getting a job in the _white world_ , I decided that I wanted to try something new; being an information broker.

I have always wanted to watch as humans kill each other off with the information I provide while I eat popcorn in a comfortable sofa chair, not needing to get my hands bloodied.

The first thing I did was to get an outfit that would match my intended job….

* * *

 

Sunshine streamed through the window as the curtains flutter in the breeze. I groan as the infernal light shined in my eyes, rolling over I tried to go back to sleep, but the land of dreams was out of my reach one the loud chattering and shrieking of children reached my ear.

I sighed and got out of my bed grumbling about loud children who don’t appreciate sleep. I could have sworn that I closed the damn window last night, turning to the window I found the cause for the noise outside and the sunlight reaching me in my nice warm bed. It was that odd stray that hanged around the orphanage, sitting on the windowsill in my room, and honestly the matrons here really needed to get rid of that cat. I adore animals, I do, but there was something about this cat that annoyed the hell out of me, maybe because it always seemed to be mocking me.

I grumbled and turned away to grudgingly march to my closet to put on some clothes… only to stare at the amazingly monochrome clothes that lay there. I huff out a sigh and quickly got dress; white hoodie with blue wash out jeans and grey sneakers.

I look down at my current outfit with a tilt of my head. It was time I get a new wardrobe change; starting with the ones I need to begin work. It would be unwise to wear something unprofessional while dealing with the underworld.

I made my way towards my nightstand and grab my glasses, shoving it on my face and stalking out the room with elegance that no child should possess. Without even a word to the matrons, I walk out of the orphanage and head towards my friend’s house.

What a strange thought. I have never been social and would never be someone who chooses to have weaknesses; especially a clumsy child that could be held hostage without even knowing that he’s currently kidnapped.

My eyes darken.

* * *

 

_“….niisan. They you friend?” The boy whos hand I’m interlocked with gazes at a group of men looking our way._

_“No. Of course not, child. Will you do something for niisan?”_

_“Yea!” He grins._

_“I would be extremely pleased if you were to get me my gloves that were left in your room. My hands are getting unbearably cold.” I look at him with a small sheepish smile._

_“You forgetful! Haha. No worry niisan, I get you glove!” The boy runs off the other way while I let my face become cold._

_“’Ey, there’s de pretty boy.” One of the men say._

_“Ya sure? He looks fuckin’ weak!”_

_I scan them and notice that one of them was missing. My eyes widen and promptly turn back towards the direction of where the boy rushed off. I pay no mind to the shouts behind me as dread covers every part of my body; the boy was reaching towards a candy that the missing man is offering._

_“StO–“_

* * *

 

“Shiwo-chwan? Watchu doin’ herwe?” I snap my attention back into reality; not noticing that I was standing just outside Sawada Residence with only the gate to separate Tsuna and me.

“Tsunayoshi. Would you accompany me to one of the shopping districts?” I asked with my usual serene expression and lack of tone.

Before he could reply, the door opens and Nana came out to greet me. “Good morning Shi-chan! Come in and join us for breakfast!” She waves cheerfully.

I accept her invitation and the three of us made our way towards the kitchen. Nana started setting the table while I sat beside Tsuna; hearing him talk about his dream to becoming a marine. I hum once in a while to indicate that I was listening while thinking of ideas for my new invention to be related to marines.

“So Shi-chan, why are you here to early?” Nana questions me with a cheerful smile.

“Tsunayoshi’s company would please me while I try to find some clothes for my wardrobe.” I reply while taking a bite at one of the bacons on my plate.

After answering a few more questions and eating our portion, Tsuna and I head out.

I got myself a couple of red on black dress shirts, white blazers and black slim fit suit pants at a tailor’s store, pickpocketing was quite the useful skill.

Feeling that there was something missing, we headed towards a few more stores before I came upon a beautiful white scarf with red ends that look like blood. I couldn’t take my eyes off it and decided that that was the missing piece. I quickly purchase it before wrapping it around my neck. Lovely.

I point towards an accessories shop using my chin and purchased a few belts and ties. Since I didn't want to waste more money while I'm in the process of physically maturing, I thought about inventing an Enlarge-oh-nator to enlarge my clothing for when I’m older.

While Tsuna chatters away, I quickly form a plan to learn all there is to learn about this world’s _black world_ , though I very much doubt there was anything too different….after all the underworld will always be the underworld…

* * *

 

**(Time Skip) Age: 5**

"Shi-chan~" the sweet voice of Sawada Nana enters my ears as I look over my shoulder to see her with arms full of shopping bags, which might've exceeded her own weight, walking towards me. Being the gentleman I am, I turn towards her and offer to carry a bag or two (I am a  _normal_  kid. I can't carry all of 'em without  _help_ ).

"Oh what a sweet young man you are. I bet women would flock all over you when you're older." I shiver at the thought of getting flocked by those man-eaters. She hands me a bag which I politely take, and promptly fall face first to kiss the concrete.

"Are you alright Shi-chan!? Is it too heavy?" Concern covers her beautiful face as I shake my head in denial. Never in my life have I been face planted by a mere plastic bag before!

This can't be. I am… weaker than Sawada Nana. My assassin pride just took an exploding bullet head on and shattered into a million pieces as it decided that it couldn't withstand the blow.

"It's fine, Nana-san. I was unprepared for the weight load that you handed me." I replied nonchalantly while trying to keep a straight face and carrying the (insanely heavy) bag. Did she put a boulder inside!?

"Hmm, ok~ Lets go before Tsu-kun starts complaining!" I give a nod and proceed to follow her (while dragging the unbreakable plastic bag) home. She continues her small chat while I grunt or nod in acknowledgement.

When we (finally) reach the Sawada residence, I am promptly tackled to the ground by a blur of brown shouting  _'Shiro-chan!'_

Sighing at Tsuna's obvious childish glee at seeing his (only) friend, I give a pat to his fluffy head to indicate that I'm happy to see him too. He giggles cutely and hugs me tighter before letting go and helping me up. Seems like someone's in a good mood this afternoon.

After helping Nana unpack her groceries in the kitchen, she invites me to stay over for lunch, dinner and perhaps a sleepover (indicating breakfast). Mentally checking my schedules for any unfinished projects or information I needed to fish, I give her a small nod. I am not well known in the _black world_ … Yet.

"By the way Shi-chan, is your house nearby? You always go home late; won't your parents be worried?" Nana asks me while she continues chopping the vegetables into tiny little pieces. I wonder if she'll be a good swordsman with her knife handling skills.

Hmm, how to explain this to Nana, I couldn’t exactly say "Well my mother threw me in an orphanage and my father has always been MIA. I don't think they'll be worried if I suddenly disappear for a few days or months. I am usually gone for weeks in my made-shift laboratory in an abandon warehouse anyway. " Ya, not happening.

I answer with disinterest, "I live in an orphanage near here." She stops chopping to stare at me. "The caretakers have been informed about my ability to disappear for weeks without notice; I sincerely doubt they'll send out a search party if I am gone for a day or two."

Before she could reply to my obvious disinterest attitude to my orphan status, Tsuna came running with Legos and brick humans "Shiwo-chan, Shiwo-chan! Build castle with me!" he shouts in his childish voice full of happiness and a huge smile plastered on his baby fat covering face.

I give a small nod with my usual reply of  _Mm_. Tsuna usually doesn't stutter when in the company of Nana and I.

"Shiori-kun, we will continue this talk later." Nana interrupts swiftly before smiling and proceeds to cook lunch for us.

I shrug my shoulders before Tsuna grabs my elbow and pull me towards the living room so we could _play_. I guess I'll entertain him and besides, I should show him one of my new inventions.

**Location: Sawada Residence; Kitchen**

Tsuna is currently pouting.

Why? It's because I accidently shot him with my  _Blind-oh-nator_. It basically turns a living being blind for 3 minutes and 27 seconds. I'm still working on improving the limit. I made this invention for that pest of a cat. Anyway, it wasn't my fault. When I was just showing him my new invention; he trips on one of the blocks lying innocently on the ground (what did that Lego ever do to you!?) and promptly fell on me, making me press the trigger by accident. Guess the outcome.

As you would know, he was devastated and freaking out. I calmed him with difficulty. Much difficulty.

Oh yes, lunch.

Nana cooked for us some basic Japanese dishes. "How is it?"

"Mm."

"It good, Kaa-chan!"

"I'm glad you boys enjoy it." She smiles happily before turning serious "Tsu-kun, where do you usually play with Shi-chan?"

"Backyawd!" Oh boy, let us hope that Tsuna remembers his promise of not telling a soul about my lab. I doubt Nana would allow her child to run around inside a half-collapsed building.

"Have you been to his house?" Hmm, if we were in Harry Potter, she would fit in hufflepuff.

"Nop." He pops the P "Shiwo-chan says it's cwowded with kidsh."

"Ara? When did you learn English?"

"Shiwo-chan's been teaching me lwanguagwes!" Nana looks at me with a weird expression before turning towards her excited child. Children have so much energy. Just looking at him makes me feel old and tired.

"Nana-san, I have yet to tell Tsunayoshi-kun about my living conditions as I think he is still too young to comprehend such a thing. As for the languages, children have a tendency to pick it up." I am not telling her that I accidentally say _bad words_  when my inventions blew up in my face.

"Why not live with us? I know Tsu-kun would be happy too." She says cheerfully, making Tsuna look up when he hears his name being mentioned.

A frown appears on my usual serene face. I would love to live with the Sawada family, but I don't need their pity.

As if reading my mind (which is impossible since I know she can't.) she explains that she isn't doing this out of pity.

"Tsu-kun and I are the only ones in this house. It gets lonely"

I sigh inwards. That Baka-mitsu. I haven't seen him since knowing Tsuna. Nana has always been talking to me about her _wonderful_ husband.

* * *

 

_“Nee Shiori-kun, did you know that I have a husband?” Nana glances at me while still keeping an eye out for her clumsy son that was busy piling bricks._

_I shake my head. I always thought that Nana was a widow, not a divorcee; seeing that she has yet to throw out the picture of a blonde hair man that was obviously her husband._

_“My husband’s name is Iemitsu. He’s so strong and gentle and …..” The praises she is currently singing were clearly blurred to my ears. If her husband was such a devoted person, why haven’t I seen him ever since my visit to this residence?_

_Love really makes one blind._

_I tune back in once she was finish with her praises. “Iemitsu… He…always says that he’ll be home soon. I’m sure he will, and you’ll definitely like him.” Surely you jest?_

_I glance at her before bringing my hand up towards hers. I was never a person who likes physical contact, but this was Tsuna’s mother. I gingerly, as if testing, took her hand into mine._

_She looks at me in shock but quickly smiles. “Ara Shi-chan. You will definitely become someone wonderful when you grow up.”_

* * *

 

Ever since then, she has been telling me more and more about this man called Iemitsu. The thing I loathe most is parents abandoning their own child. Tsuna was lucky that Nana loves him and has never thought of throwing him to the streets.

"If it is no trouble, I accept your proposition to live in this house." I give her a semi-bow. Well, it seems like my Blind-oh-nator won’t be reaching that stray. Pity.

She looks ecstatic at my acceptance before going into a thinking pose. I stare at her warily; what is she planning now…?

"Shiori-kun… Would it bother you if I adopt you?" She asked this with a hesitant expression

“Well, I'm technically in the orphanage's care so it's legibly possible even without me agreeing.” I reasoned, trying to figure out where this was going

“I mean, Tsu-kun would love to have you as his best friend and brother." She tries to explain with a flustered expression.

"I'm sorry." Her smile breaks a little, "please give me some time to think about it. I am happy that you would take me in to your family, but I…" Don't want to taint such a beautiful household with my impurities.

"Take your time Shi-chan, I just want you to have a memorable childhood and family experience." My eyes suddenly stings.

My first childhood was filled with darkness; I had to work as a killer to get my daily income to survive since I lack proper schooling and not for the reason that I was dumb; my family threw me out onto the cold streets when I was just a kid. Though I did enter college (illegally) so I guess I do have a certificate… My mentor/guardian apparently didn’t want dunderheads around his home.

* * *

 

_“…. You do know that without any form of certificate, nobody would want to hire a complete moron and you would be unable to do close range assassinations… right?” My mentor looks at me as if I was the most idiotic person he has ever had the_ pleasure _of meeting._

_“Well my dear loveable teacher, if you have yet to notice… You didn’t allow me to attend school.” I drawl out with a sneer on my face._

_“You foolish boy!” He throws his glass of wine at me, which I side stepped before he continued his rant. “Just kill a random college entree and take over his identity. Are you really that stupid?”_

_“Stop calling me stupid! Don’t forget that you were the one who taught me all I needed to know!” I glare at him. “your damn solution is to always  kill someone.”_

_He looks at me like I was saying something strange. “I was an assassin. Of course I find that the easiest (and best)solution is to dispose of someone. Besides, even if I taught you far more advance subjects that schools lack, you don’t have a social life. Go kiss a political person’s ass or something to get some connections.”_

_I stare at him with my mouth open in disbelief._

* * *

 

I shake my head lightly with a small –very small– smile playing lightly on my lips. I was so easily influenced by emotions back when I was still a teenager. I guess killing would change anyone’s emotional and mental status in time.

This… first 5 years of my childhood is my second fall into the abyss, but with a small bright light that saves me from going deeper... I really wish to feel what it's like to live with a family, no matter how insane or oblivious they are. "Ok."

What? What did I just say? Did I just blurt out something!?

"Really!? That's great! I'll go call your orphanage to arrange everything! Just leave it to me." She stands up to leave before I get the chance to take back my words.

"Shiwo-chan… Living with us!?" You can guess who that is.

Shit… What have I gotten myself into!?

In my distress I never saw the mirror in the hall which housed my reflection ripple and distort….changing my image into one with ebony hair, a maniac grin and feral amber eyes…… 


End file.
